greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Proselyte Entity
History Origin Proselyte was formed after the Life Entity entered into the Universe with that act bringing about the creation of sentient life throughout the barren cosmos. After interning itself on Earth, the various lifeforms generated by the Entity led to the birth of the Emotional Spectrum. One of the last emotions to be formed was Compassion which in turn led to the creation of Proselyte who serves as the Emotional Embodiment of Compassion in the Emotional Electromagnetic Spectrum. The Brightest Day When Hal Jordan, Carol Ferris and Sinestro uncovered the White Lantern Central Power Battery, each of them attempted to move it but failed. This led to all three attempting to move the White Lantern Power Battery which caused a surge of energy and apparitions in the form of the resurrected Earth heroes to appear. Among their number was Aquaman who told Hal Jordan to "find them". When Jordan asked who he was referring to, Aquaman repeated the statement and declared the names of the various Embodiment's of the Emotional Spectrum namely the Predator Entity, The Butcher, Adara, Ophidian, the Ion Entity and Proselyte. Whilst the search for the Entities continued, the Proselyte Entity was revealed to be among the members of the Indigo Tribe who arrived on Earth where they found a wounded human by the name of Shane Thompson. The leader of the Tribe namely Indigo herself marked Thompson as the new host of the Compassion Entity who traveled to Michigan to join with the New Guardians. However, Hal Jordan and his allies' suspicions of possible brainwashing by the Tribe of its members led to a standoff until the arrival of a mysterious being that seemingly was in command of Parallax who took possession of The Flash. After a short fight with the mysterious being, who turned out to be Krona, and the possessed Flash, Proselyte, along with Parallax and Adara were captured by Krona and teleported to an unknown location. War of The Green Lanterns It later reappears during Krona's invasion of Oa where he, along with the other controlled emotional entities except for Parallax, were ordered by him to poses a guardian of the universe. However after Krona's defeat it, along with the other emotional entities are set free and wander the universe. Lights Out He reappears with the Life Entity and the other emotional entities, except for Parallax, who later all posses Kyle Rayner so he can have a better chance in defeating Reach. When it was believed Kyle Rayner was killed when he sacrificed himself to push Reach into the Source Wall, it was revealed that he survived due to the emotional entities who gave up their lives to save not only him but also replenish the emotional spectrum reservoir. Powers and Abilities Powers *Proselyte is compassion incarnate, with all of compassion's power at its disposal. Unlike the Indigo Tribe members, Proselyte can utilize multiple spectrum wavelengths simultaneously. Abilities *Coming Soon Notes *In Green Lantern #54 we are told the true name of the Compassion Entity, Proselyte. Trivia *Coming Soon Other Media *Proselyte's most recent appearance is in Atrocitus's single-player ending in the video game Injustice 2: upon killing Brainiac, Atrocitus realizes too late that his death shuts down his ship, thus making billions of collected souls (whom Atrocitus did not know could be freed) die, and their deaths unleashed an enormous amount of Rage that overwhelms the Red Lanterns. As they attempted to kill Atrocitus while driving him away from Ysmault, Proselyte appears, protects him and offers him Compassion, not Rage, in the face of his grave error, thus causing Atrocitus to have an epiphany: the emotional spectrum requires balance, and that the Red Lanterns' Rage must be used to punish the worst offenders, but it must not blindly consume those who deserve Compassion. See Also *Proselyte Entity/Gallery Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Compassion_Entity Category:Indigo Lantern Corps Members Category:Emotional Embodiment